


Revelries Galore

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [8]
Category: Captain America, The Avengers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dom!Bucky, First Time Together, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Bucky, Top!Thor, bottom!Steve, handjobs, plot if you squint, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful mission, Bucky and Steve usually do one of two things. Sleep or fuck. Okay, sometimes both. But today... things go a little different when a certain demi-god boards the elevator with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelries Galore

**Author's Note:**

> What about something with established post TWS Steve/bucky where Thor joins in to celebrate with them after a battle. I just love the fics where Thor says that's how they celebrate on asgard after a great win but I've never actually seen it caried through (though i'm sure there are some) always a polite rejection or promises of next time. bottom!Steve please and thanks if you do this prompt. :]
> 
> ((so, I have a few prompts with this threesome, so this is just the first. I'm sorry if it's really bad, I'm not too satisfied with it, but things have been a little strange lately. Still, I hope it's at least readable lol))

“I need a fuckin’ shower,” Bucky grunts as they trudge into the elevator. 

He’s covered in sweat and there’s dirted caked all over his skin and clumps of mud fall from his hair. All he wants to do his peel his gear off and wash all this filth and grime off his body and sleep for… 

Okay, not seventy years, but for days at least. 

Bucky collapses against the wall with a groan and would slide down it,, but wants to save _some_ dignity. 

“You alright there, Buck?” Steve asks after telling Jarvis to bring them up to their suite. 

Prying his eyes open, Bucky stares at Steve for a moment. He’s no cleaner than him and kinda smells, too. That’ll happen when crawling around the sewers in pursuit of slippery Hydra agents and their latest giant monstrosity which Thor managed to track down and subdue. Steve’s leaning back on the wall as well and doesn’t look at exhausted as Bucky feels, but definitely needs a rest. 

“Yeah. Just need to nap.” He grins at Steve. “Although…” That rush of adrenaline that usually manifests after a successful mission still pumps through him. “I could use for a good fuck.”

The lust in Steve’s eyes is enough proof that he’s feeling it too. It’s not unusual. Despite the bone-deep exhaustion, missions _do_ tend to have one or two side effects. Either a draw to fight or a draw to fuck. They’ve had some of their best workouts after missions. They’ve had some of their best sex after missions, too.

Today, Steve must be feeling the same as Bucky since he’s suddenly launching himself at him. His fingers take a hard, firm grip in his hair as Steve pushes him against the wall. Bucky moans into Steve’s mouth as their tongues swirl around in an attempt for dominance. It’s always like this. They’ll struggle for a bit -- like when Bucky palms the bulge pressing against Captain America’s uniform and Steve groans, but still won’t give up control over the kiss. It’ll be a rumble. Rough and primal until one finally gives. Or they both give. Either way they’ve both screaming and panting as one fucks the other into oblivion. 

But things go a little… differently tonight when the elevator stops before their suite and Thor is standing there. Big, hearty grin on his face. 

“A mighty fine victory this evening,” he says since neither Bucky nor Steve manage to tear apart before he catches them. “I see you’ve already begun your revelries.” 

“Revelries,” Bucky repeats. The word plays around on his tongue. “We’re, uh, just…”

Thor holds a big palm up. “No need for explanations. It is customary on Asgard to celebrate many things in such virile manners. Be merry! And do not let me interrupt.”

The elevator doors are about to close when Bucky jerks forward and keeps them from doing so. Bucky shoves them back open and Thor looks a little shocked, but no less intrigued and friendly. 

“You said… you celebrate by…” Fucking doesn’t sound right, but Bucky’s not sure how to put it. “You…”

“Yes, Barnes,” Thor laughs. “Physical intimacy is a common way to express our joy of a great victory. Revelries, of course.”

Bucky grins and looks back at Steve. Not too surprisingly, Steve is damn near drooling. They’ve never talked about it before, but Bucky knows where Steve’s mind is. Somewhere similar to Bucky’s Thor is fucking beautiful. Thick, tight body and big blue eyes. Muscles everywhere. Just the thought of watching Steve with him has Bucky aching. 

“Would you…” Bucky’s looking at Steve. He nods, eyes thirsty as they stick to the demi-god just outside the elevator. Bucky turns back to Thor again. “Would you care to join us? For some… revelries?” 

***

They do head to the showers first. Frankly, it’d be pretty awesome to get some filthy sex -- it’s not like they’ve never done it before -- but tonight is different. It’d been painfully obvious the second that Thor readily agreed and stepped into the elevator with them that Steve lost the interest in fighting for dominance. Not only that, but he’s slipped right into his sub role. Nuzzled right up against Bucky like a shy little kitten, making himself feel small against him. Being a demi-god, or just really astute to the sexual tells of a supersoldier, Thor noticed the change in Steve immediately and must’ve figured out what it was. He smiled very sweetly at Steve and pet a large hand over Steve’s head. Bucky’s kinda shocked Steve didn’t come right there on the spot.

Since all the showers in the Tower can hold several people at once, there’s really no difficulty fitting all three of them in the one on Steve and Bucky’s floor. He and Thor peel off their grimy clothes, Bucky letting them clump in a heap by the floor, Thor almost carefully putting them in the corner. Bucky tries not to stare, really -- one look shouldn’t be all that harmful -- but what’s meant to be a quick glimpse has him wanting to die of embarrassment being naked in front of this guy. 

He’d figured Thor to be proportionate everywhere but the sheer size of his cock is just… well Bucky doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. 

“Is it pleasing to you then?” Thor chuckles. “My manhood?”

Tearing his gaze away from Thor’s enormous length, Bucky does actually blush with the realization that he’s been staring. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “I didn’t mean--”

“Do not be sorry!” Thor’s voice booms throughout the bathroom. “I am glad of it. It’s a compliment on Asgard.”

“To stare?”

Not quite, but Bucky gets the idea when he and Thor exchange another grin. That’s when Bucky notices that Steve is still standing there in his uniform with this very sheepish look on his face. His cheeks are red and his eyes are dark though, so he _must_ have taken a very long “glimpse” at Thor’s _manhood_ as well, and, oh… oh this is going to be a very good night. Bucky knows that look. Steve has such a craving to submit he’s actually waiting for permission to undress. Bucky’s heartbeat picks up.

“Stevie.” He makes his voice hard and straight to the point. It gets Steve’s attention immediately and that flush across his skin spreads. “You gonna be good, baby doll?”

Steve makes a noise in the back of his throat that isn’t strong enough that Bucky would call it a whimper, but it’s close enough. 

“Yes, Bucky,” he answers. Bucky flicks his eyebrows up in an almost-glare. Steve knows his mistake and fixes it. “Sir.”

“Good boy.” Bucky nods. “Then get undressed and don’t forget to thank Thor for coming with us tonight.”

Not that Bucky isn’t going to be doing the same thing. With the way this is headed, he’s gonna be thanking Thor for the next fews months. 

Steve’s breathing picks up a bit as he takes to following his instructions. They’ve been handed to him in that specific order -- Bucky did it on purpose -- and Steve is such a good little sub that he knows exactly what to do. He gets himself out of his Cap uniform -- being sure to fold it up and not make a mess even though he’s placing it on the floor next to the pile Bucky’s made -- and then stands there completely naked to thank Thor. 

“Thank you, Thor,” he murmurs.

“It is both an honor and a privilege,” Thor replies and then gestures to the shower. “Shall we?”

Bucky has Steve wash both him and Thor. He’s very quiet right now, but that’ll change. When they’ve got him on the bed -- or floor or wall or wherever -- he’ll be a lot more vocal. Thor seems pleasantly surprised at the order and just stands there as Steve timidly runs a soapy cloth over his body. Slowing only slightly as he runs over the curves of Thor’s body, Steve is already hard as a rock. His cock even twitches whenever Thor gives him the slightest bit of praise for doing so well. 

“Not gonna leave me, are ya, baby doll?” Bucky teases when Steve moves on to wash him next. “Do I gotta go up against a demi-god?”

Steve freezes where he is -- crouched down and slipping the washcloth over the inside of Bucky’s thigh. When he rises, he looks genuinely horrified that Bucky would even suggest such a thing. Bucky’s only teasing him. He knows -- on most days anyway when his leftover insecurities don’t come out to play -- that he’s Steve’s best guy. If a being brainwashed and turned into a cold-blooded assassin is not enough to turn Steve’s head then a pretty face isn’t either. Not even one as disgustingly beautiful as Thor’s. 

“No,” Steve whispers. “Not… Bucky, I… I love you.”

“I’m only foolin’,” Bucky says softly, though he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t this slight, shameful part of him that’s glad right now. He runs a hand over Steve’s sopping hair. “I’m sorry. I love you, too, Steve.”

A small grin plays on Steve lips as he moves in for a kiss. Bucky gives it to him, and he’s only mildly aware that Thor is watching them with a big smile on his face. Everything this guy does is big. And that just makes Bucky even more excited for this. 

Once both Bucky and Thor are clean, they take their time washing Steve. Again, Bucky’s surprised Steve doesn’t lose his load the second Thor touches him. Thor is generously attentive and gentle as his soapy fingertips glide over Steve’s body. Steve’s still full of wet suds and leaning back against Bucky when Thor’s eyes -- dark and full of lust -- look into his.

Thor places a hand at the side of Steve’s face. “May I?”

Bucky’s not really sure which of them he’s asking, but since Steve’s lost the ability to speak -- Bucky can tell by the strained noise that comes out of his throat instead of an actual answer -- he replies for him.

“Go ahead,” he says. “He wants you to.”

Smiling -- though that smile as turned suggestive and heated -- Thor leans in to first just softly brush his lips against Steve’s. Steve shivers. Thor does it again, this time adding a bit more pressure and runs his hands down Steve’s sides. 

Something sparks in Steve then and he’s suddenly latching his arms around Thor’s neck. Kisses needy and fevered and, holy _fuck_ is that hot. The second Steve has a grip around him, Thor heaves him up into his arms. Steve’s legs wrap around his waist and even under the spray of the shower their kissing can be heard. Loud and sloppy with Thor’s fingers pressing deeply into Steve’s back and Steve tugging at Thor’s long hair. 

Not waiting any longer, Thor’s hand slams against the controls for the shower -- Bucky’s kinda shocked that he doesn’t break the wall -- and the water shuts off. Without so much as peeking around the side of Steve’s head, Thor kicks the shower door open so they can get this show on the road. 

When Thor moves, however, Steve’s eyes fly open. He rips away from Thor’s mouth, looks a little panicked at first until he sees that Bucky is still right there. Steve reaches out, his fingers opened and stretched, and when Bucky fits his hand to his, Steve gives a hard tug so that Bucky is pressed up against Thor’s back as they go into the bedroom. 

Thor actually smells really good, and it’s not just from the soaps they just used. There’s just something… _about_ it that makes Bucky’s toes curl. 

There’s not much time for Bucky to ponder of the lovely scents of the Asgardian prince since they’ve reached the bedroom and Thor’s dumped Steve onto the bed. They’re all still soaked and none of them seem to care. Bucky knows he doesn’t. Especially when Thor turns his head slightly and gently pulls Bucky closer so that he can kiss him next. 

The weight of Thor’s lips against his mouth is somewhat heavy, but almost perfect. By the slight tension Bucky can feel, Thor must be holding back. The touch at Bucky’s leg makes him shiver. He knows immediately that it’s Steve’s hand that caresses him. Though Thor’s hands are still on Bucky’s sides and haven’t moved other than up and down those spots, Bucky would know Steve’s touch anywhere. 

“How are we proceeding?” Thor asks. Adds on kiss to Bucky and then another to Steve’s forehead.

“I’m going to get him all ready for you,” Bucky answers. Eyes now on Steve, Bucky simply puts a hand on his chest and pushes. Steve flops down against the mattress. “Then it’s up to you.”

“Will the good Captain like me inside of him?” 

Steve’s whimper is answer enough, and Thor snickers as he moves around to the bed. He gets on it and scoops Steve closer to his lap with one hand. He positions Steve with his head in his lap and then runs a hand down Steve’s body. For a second, Bucky forgets that he’s going to be doing anything at all. When his mind reconnects, he dives in.

Shoving Steve’s legs up, Bucky spreads his cheeks apart and goes to town. He licks and laps and eats away at Steve’s ass. Steve yelps at the first stroke of the tongue and then settles into a series of grunts and groans. Whimpers when Bucky is particularly gentle, crying out when he shoves his tongue inside. All the while, Thor stroke his hand over Steve’s head. 

“You are very vocal, Steven,” he chuckles. And Steve might blush, but certainly does nothing to keep his voice down. “I greatly enjoy your noises.”

Every now and then, Thor pumps a fist over Steve’s cock. Bucky knows when he does this since Steve tenses and shakes almost violently as he shoves himself further onto Bucky’s face. By the time Bucky pulls away, Steve is panting and shiny with sweat, his hole covered in Bucky’s spit, and Thor moving his hands tormentingly slow up and over his Steve’s cock. 

“You seem ready for release,” Thor says, and then glances up at Bucky. “May I?

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Steve grunts before Bucky can answer. “Bucky… sir… I gotta… please… let ‘im make me come…”

“You wanna come already, Stevie?”

“Yes, yes!”

“Well…” Bucky leans over Steve and presses kisses to his balls. “I guess I can let you. Go ahead, Thor.”

“My pleasure.”

Steve wails when Thor takes a nice, firm grip and pumps. All it takes is three and Steve is coming all over himself with a shout. He’s gasping, his chest heaving in oxygen and rising and falling so hard that Bucky’s almost reminded of so long ago when such a thing would be horrifying. Now, it’s just incredible. Even more so when Steve starts sucking on Thor’s fingers. 

“That was one,” Bucky points out as he strolls over to the dresser across the room. “You’re gonna be begging to stop by the time we’re done with you.” 

He snickers at Steve’s whimper and rummages through the top drawer for lube and the biggest vibrator they have. When he turns back around, Steve’s suckling the inside of Thor’s thigh. Thor’s eyes are closed softly as he settles his hand over Steve’s neck. Perfect. Going back over, Bucky grabs hold of Steve’s waist and flips him over onto his knees. 

 

“Make ‘im feel good, baby doll,” Bucky murmurs as he slicks up his fingers. “You make Thor feel nice and good and you’ll get somethin’ real nice.”

Steve breathes out a hum and starts sucking on Thor’s huge cock. He gets about half down before he’s gagging, which is something since the guy can suck a cock without gagging like it’s nobody’s business. At the same time, Bucky shoves a finger inside of him. 

Jerking up and off of Thor, Steve yelps, only to have Thor take a grip in his hair and push him back down. Steve gags again, but moans through it. Bucky smirks. He knew inviting Thor was gonna be good. 

Bucky works up to three fingers quickly -- curling them as he scrapes against Steve’s prostate and making him squirm as he attempts to keep his mouth wrapped around Thor. He moans around him, and squeezes his hands around Thor’s thighs. Or tries, since as big as Steve’s hands are, they still don’t come close to fitting all over Thor’s legs. 

“Deep breath, Steve,” Bucky says as he lines the vibrator up. 

He waits till Steve does -- possibly made easier with Thor gently petting his hand over Steve’ head -- and then slowly starts to ease the vibrator it. Steve grunts with every push, but it such a good boy. He never tries to lift off of Thor again.

“Well done, Steven,” Thor compliments. “You’re very well behaved.”

Steve purrs at the praise as Bucky rubs his left hand over his back. “You hear that, Stevie? You’re being so good for him.”

That, of course, only makes Steve shiver and his filling cock rises even more. Once the vibrator’s in, Bucky turns it onto the highest setting. Every muscle in his body freezes, a strained, desperate noise catching in his throat. 

“Mm.” Bucky runs his hand over Steve’s ass. “Look at that. So fucking pretty.” 

He gives the end of the vibrator a little touch and Steve finally can’t take it anymore and jerks up again. 

“Oh! Oh _fuck_...” His hand moves like he need to touch himself, but resists. Slams his hand into the blankets and clenches. “Touch me… oh _please_ touch me, Bucky…”

“Get that mouth back down,” Bucky growls, “and maybe I will.”

Whimpering, Steve nods and gets back to work, this time with gusto. Enough that he starts pulling little noises from Thor. 

“He’s very…” A tremble goes through Thor’s body. “Very talented.”

“Isn’t he?” Bucky chuckles and walks fingers up Steve’s spine. “My Stevie’s the best little cock sucker.”

He’s not so sure Steve is even paying attention anymore. Having a cock shoved down his throat has always been a weak spot of Steve’s. Still, when Bucky slides his hand down to Steve’s dick and starts stroking, Steve whimpers and starts thrusting into suit. Having Bucky touching him gets Steve trying to devour even more of Thor’s length, which, in turn, makes Thor really groan and lean his head back. Thor lifts his hips slightly. Chokes Steve enough that a tear slips out of his eyes. Bucky kisses it away. 

“You’re gonna make a mess all over Thor’s leg, baby doll,” Bucky says when he starts pumping faster and Steve starts whining so needy and helpless. “And you’re gonna lick it all up if I let you.”

“Mhm,” Steve gets out through his stuffed mouth, lips stretched so wide and mouth so full he can barely even manage a nod.

“Okay then, go ahead.”

Steve’s whole body starts to shake with that permission, and it must take a lot of effort to keep his weight from collapsing when he starts coming, stripes of white painting over Thor’s thigh. His dick is still twitching as the last drops of Steve’s release pump out of it when Thor is yanking Steve off his cock. 

“You should clean me down, Steven,” he says. Voice heavy with lust and want. “And then I’m going to enter you.”

He’s still got that grip in Steve’s hair and holds him still. Steve’s mouth his hanging open and he’s _already_ getting hard again. 

“Yes,” Steve whispers. “Yes, yes…”

Thor grins and first leans in to kiss Steve before releasing him. The second Thor lets go, Steve gets to work. He laps up the sticky mess left on Thor’s leg, making sure to get every last drop. He’s dripping with sweat, red splashing over his cheeks and chest, as he licks his own come off of Thor’s leg. It’s stunning. Steve is so fucking beautiful sometimes it’s overwhelming to see him. Bucky crawls onto the bed next to them and turns the vibrator in Steve’s ass off.

“God you’re gorgeous,” he whispers as he gives his own dick a few tugs. Until he touches himself he didn’t even realize just how much he wants it. His hand is still moving when Steve finishes and looks up at him. Sloppy grin on his face. “Kiss me, Steve.”

Steve hums and kneels up to reach Bucky for that kiss. He moans into his mouth when Bucky cups his balls with his metal hand. Bucky keeps stroking his own cock, still making out with his Stevie, when he feels lips on the back of his neck. Thor’s mouth slowly sucks the soft skin back there and now Bucky shudders. 

His lips are still against Steve’s when Thor wraps an arm around his waist. That big, thick hand of his snakes down Bucky’s chest and shoos his own hand away from his cock so that he can take hold of it instead. Bucky whimpers.

As if knowing that Thor’s touching him, Steve grabs hold of Bucky’s shoulders to hold him still while he continues kissing him. With Thor kissing his neck, and Steve kissing his lips, and the hands all over him, Bucky’s very quickly overwhelmed. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest and fire burns through his belly and he’s melting… he’s melting into every single touch and he just can’t take it. 

Bucky’s head drops back against Thor’s shoulder as he comes, Steve moving chasing his mouth and never leaving it as he does. 

“Holy… holy shit…” he gasps afterward. “I… oh fuck…”

“Do you like my hand?” Thor asks. 

“Yes,” Bucky answers as Steve kisses down his chest and starts licking up the mess. Suckling at Bucky’s sensitive dick. “Oh god, Steve…”

Behind him, Thor is petting him now and after just a few minutes, Bucky feels an all too familiar tingling between his legs. 

“I think it’s Thor’s turn, huh, Stevie?”

He’s been licking sweetly at him and Steve gazes up to smile. “Yeah.”

Both of them fix their eyes on Thor. He smirks at them. 

And Bucky knows this is only just beginning. 

***

The lamp is overturned, its shade crushed. There’s a hole in the wall -- two of them. One of the nightstands is in pieces and the bedframe is broken. 

Thor is still inside Steve -- as he’s been for the past two and a half hours. Steve has little voice left to sob with. After coming another four times it isn’t all the unusual. He’s come in Bucky’s mouth, Thor’s hand, Thor just slamming into him, and -- Bucky’s favorite -- on command. 

Bucky watches from the broken bed as Thor -- dripping in sweat and grunting -- pounding him into the floor. He’s got his hand over his own dick as he works towards his own orgasm. His third. It was quite amazing getting off by Steve’s mouth while Thor worked him on his hands and knees. 

“Oh fuck!” Steve’s hoarse voice shouts. He’s beyond the point of asking for permission anymore and when he comes again there’s really nothing coming out of his body. “B-Bucky…” he whimpers. “I… n-no… no more…”

“No, no, no…” Bucky murmurs as he slips onto the floor with them. He scoops Steve’s head into his lap. “You got one more in you.” He takes hold of Steve’s dick and squeezes. “Come on, baby doll. One more.”

“Oh _no_...” Tears slide down his cheek, but he doesn’t give any indication that he’s really that desperate to stop. He’d use his safe word if that was the case and they haven’t even reached their record yet. “P-please…”

“Have at it, Steven,” Thor encourages. “Once more for me.”

Steve squeezes his eyes closed and his entire body just goes completely pliant, his cheek pressed against Bucky’s leg. It happens fast and hard, and Steve cries out with it. 

“Well done,” Thor compliments as Bucky goes on to say over and over how proud of Steve he is. “Are you ready for my seed then?”

Petting his hands over Steve’s face, showering him with praise and love, Bucky looks up at Thor to nod.

“He’s ready.”

Thor grins. Always grinning with this guy. He thrusts a little harder, just a few times and finally that grin turns into Thor clenching his teeth and letting out a powerful grunt. His body shudders into Steve’s one last time. He pants a few times and lowers himself down to give Steve another kiss and then carefully eases out of him. They’d taken their time getting him in -- Steve was so fucking good as he let his body open up and accept him, even if it did take several minutes -- so Thor’s gentle when pulling out. Still, Steve gasps and trembles. 

“You alright, Stevie?” Bucky whispers. Steve hums and nods. Sorta. Fuck, he looks so wrecked right now. Damp hair splayed across his forehead, sweat and come drying to his body, eyes half closed and mouth hanging out. “Shit, look at you. So fuckin’ amazing, baby doll.”

“I shall return to my quarters,” Thor says, and Bucky looks up to see he’s already got his pants back on. Guy looks like he barely even finished a real workout. “I’ll let you two be alone.”

“You don’t gotta rush out, Thor,” Bucky tells him. And truly means it. If Thor wanted to crawl into the bed with them… well, once they drag the mattress onto the floor, it’d be just fine. Great even. “Really. You can--”

Thor holds his hand out. “It’s alright. I’m grateful to you both for letting me join. It was quite pleasurable. Perhaps we can celebrate like this again sometime.”

“Yes. Definitely.”

Steve is still pressed flat against Bucky, but still manages to say that. Both Thor and Bucky chuckle, and a sleepy smile pulls up on Steve’s lips. 

“How you doin’, baby doll?” Bucky asks after giving his thanks to Thor again and watching him leave. Still amazed that he’s walking and talking like they didn’t just have a three hour fuckfest. “Feel okay?”

“Okay?” Steve snickers. “I’m…” He yawns. “Great.”

“Yeah?” Bucky lays back on the floor and gathers Steve in his arms. Pulls him close and Steve snuggles into him. “Want me to run you a bath?”

“Yes,” Steve whispers. “But not yet. Just want you to hold me.”

Bucky smiles. “You got it, baby doll.”

Kissing Steve’s forehead and just holding him close, Bucky’s damn sure this won’t be the last time. Revelries. What a great time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a part of Kells' Februrary Ficlet Fest
> 
> The February Ficlet Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/). Prompts can be nsfw, fluffy, feels, angst, canon, au etc.– the theme is yours for the choosing! 
> 
> If you want something specific ((like who tops or bottoms or prewar//post-ws etc.)) just let me know. Otherwise I’ll take it upon myself to decide and assume you’ve given me that trust and permission to do so
> 
> I work with pretty much all kinks save for underage, rape play, htp, blood play and maybe a few others that I just can’t think of ((cause they’re just not my thing, is all))
> 
> Poly works for me! The more the merrier! So if you’d like to bring Tony or Sam or Thor or Peggy or Nat or any of our other heroes in for the fun that’s good by me!


End file.
